


Gibberish

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [80]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loki is pissed, Science Bros, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Tony and Bruce make it a point to talk science in front of Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibberish

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Nope, that's fine! I didn't know you did avengers, I'll send in one now! Banner (I love him so much) and Tony discuss high-science around their prisoner just to make Loki feel inferior. What is his reaction? (Goddamnit I love Loki and Banner and Stark so much I can't even- ajehgksdfjg) It's weird because I like Banner, but not the hulk. I like Tony, but not the iron-suit as much. Though Loki's just all awesome. Yes. *flies into the night* ~Your Lovely Otter
> 
> (Ehehehe….)

Loki knew they were doing it just to irritate him, talking in a jumble   
of words that Loki was fairly sure they were making up half the time,   
and calling these jumbles “scientific terminology", as though   
Midgardian science could ever compare to Asgardian magic!

A smirk played on Loki’s lips, he would teach these two lesson, he   
decided as he mumbled a spell under his breath.

"So why aren’t Stark and Banner talking to anyone" asked Fury at the   
next SHIELD meeting, and when the only response he got was the garbled   
nonsense that the two had been spouting for the past week, he sight and   
asked “it was Loki, wasn’t it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Avengers!!!! I love writing loki. He’s a villian, yeah, but he’s also the god of mischief, so that’s always fun.


End file.
